Bubba Hendershot
Bubba Hendershot is an antagonist in Stephen King's 1986 film, Maximum Overdrive. He was portrayed by the late Pat Hingle. Description Bubba Hendershot is a man, presumably in his early 60s. He wears a light yellow shirt with a red tie, and an outer shirt, which was removed at some point in the film. He speaks in a Southern accent, like most other characters. Hendershot is the owner of the Dixie Boy truck stop in North Carolina. He is an example of the stereotypical Southern businessman that accentuates wealth. Appearance Hendershot is the employer of film protagonist Bill Robinson in the Dixie Boy. In the scene of his first appearance, Hendershot tells Bill to come to his office. In the next appearing scene he gets interrupted by one of his fueling employees, who just reported an accident involving a gas squirt to the face of another fueler, Duncan. Hendershot tells the caller to "flush" the fuelman's eyes and leave himself alone due to the conversation with Bill. Bill suspects he's supposed to work for nine hours, but only clocks in for eight. Hendershot displays a star in Bill's time card that refers to his parole status, and tells Bill that he will either stay employed or go to a North Carolina prison, depending if he works overtime for no pay or not. He gives it to Bill so it can be put away, and laughs as Bill exits. In the Dixie Boy's kitchen, the cook Wanda gets cut by an electric cutter device (controlled automatically). After fellow people saved her, Hendershot appears in the scene, surprised by the incident. In another scene, Hendershot is bothered by the damage in the Dixie Boy's video arcade. Later on outside, Hendershot warns Duncan, who is leaving the Dixie Boy to find his son Deke, of not surviving outside the truck stop. Hendershot grabs him, but Bill defends Duncan from him. The Green Goblin Truck slams the survivor Camp Loman to a creek, before all trucks circle the Dixie Boy to trap all humans. Hendershot calls for emergency rescue inside the Dixie Boy, but is unable get a response. He watches two survivors packing up Duncan. He redirects the two to the basement, where the body won't become a distraction to everyone. Hendershot destroys two trucks with a bazooka, when they try to harm an incoming pair of survivors arriving the Dixie Boy. Bill and Brett discovers an arms room in the Dixie Boy cellar (also the room where the dead body is stored). Hendershot arrives, wondering if there's money from the body and told Bill to stay "obtuse". Brett wants to escape the Dixie Boy and told Hendershot they don't steal anything. Hendershot explains Brett that Bill was a thief in a Charlotte grocery store. He tells the two that he will call someone, and Bill guessed it would be the police (despite that most other humans are already wiped out). With Bill tired of his argumentative confrontations with Hendershot, the latter warns Bill, and Bill responds by warning back and equipping a firearm. Still believing in a terrible fate coming to Bill, Hendershot leaves the argument. After Bill and Curtis saves the boy Deke from Loman, Deke asks Bill what happened to Duncan, his father. Hendershot answers by saying that he is killed by a truck, in a rude explanation. Brett defends Deke, although he is told by Bill that the death is true. Noticing how it impacts Deke, Brett slaps Hendershot for terrifying him. On the next day, a bulldozer shoves a car into the Dixie Boy. Hendershot is again using the bazooka, just to destroy the vehicle. He is able to destroy the bulldozer, despite of warnings from the humans towards the weapon's powerful strength. Hendershot cheers on the destruction of his target, but he gets gunned by an M60 gun from the M274 Mule, killing him. See also * Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck * Vending Machine Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Movie Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Anti-Villain